The Shamanistic Tribes of Tarabuth
Nation: Shamanistic Tribes of Tarabuth Location: The Marshes and Swamps of Artax ' ' Life span: As native race. Mostly Human. ' ' Culture: The Artax Marshes are home to one of the strangest tribes of humans on Bil Hanna. Blessed with ferocity and passion, and laiden with a terrible curse. These proud people can be found in elevated homes in the marshes, and though a simple people, their wares are often desired by the outside world. The great beasts that live in the marshes tend to be three to four times the size of those that live outside, especially the great alligators that can grow up to thirty feet in length. The tribal warriors are also renowned for their prowess in battle. They usually lean to one extreme or the other when it comes time to take up arms. Either cold hard determination, or raw berserking passion. These mentalities spring from the people’s deep rooted faith in the Champion. Though when dining with the Tribes, you will almost never find meat on the table. Meat is only consumed before a hunt, and only after it has been purified in a long and arduous ritual by the tribal chieftain. This is because unpurified meat can cause, “The Changing.” Grave Bears are massive beasts resembling bears, but sometimes two to three times their size. They are terrifying to behold with two rows of flesh rending teeth and bones sprouting from their bodies like spurs. They move nearly mindless through the swamps, killing not just for sustenance but, apparently, for pleasure. They are fiercely territorial and will fight each other to the death. When this occurs, the victor will consume every bit of the vanquished, down to the last drop of blood. They symbolize not only strength, tenacity and drive, but also sorrow. They are both admired and feared. ' ' The connection between the Grave Bears of the Swamp and the Tribes of Tarabuth is a strong one. The great carnivore is an apex predator of the swamp, but it will never eat the flesh of a Tribesman, because every Grave Bear was once one of them. They are an abject lesson inflicted on a whole culture. It is said that even when outsiders live among the tribe for long enough, they too can experience the Change. It is considered a mark of personal shame, though every family has this mark, having previously lost members to the it. The Change doesn’t come abruptly; the signs will appear usually months before the actual event. Thick fur will grow from the victim’s limbs, hair will begin to lengthen, teeth will sharpen and the ears will grow and round. Altering diet can, over time, reverse these symptoms but the often take two to three times longer to disappear than they did in appearing. Though largely unhostile to the Tribes, outsiders have come to the Artax Marshes to hunt the Grave Bears. Their claws can make the finest bone jewelry. The pelts are prized by the wealthiest people across Bil Hanna as they are ultra lightweight, extremely soft, have unique colors and great warmth. The tongues are considered a delicacy and the organs can be used in many powerful poultices. Nearly every part of a Grave Bear has a purpose and all of those are expensive. Physical Appearance: Standing on average over six feet tall, the swampland barbarians are covered in lean and square features. Most men have thick dark hair, even covering their chest and arms, in stark contrast to their fair skin. The majority of the Tribesman are completely human, superficially indistinguishable from people in The Eternal Empire. They tend to dress in fur or reptile hide in styles that vary greatly from tribe to tribe. Warriors will often have “claw” marks of black paint across their faces when they go to war. Bear motifs are very common. They are aware of the Irony considering the taboo. They don’t hide their shame. It is simply part of who they are. The tribesman who has been lack in diet will be showing the signs of the Change: Fur patches, clawed hands, animal snout, or pointed teeth. Faith: It is said that both Ascendants of the Champion currently come from the Tribes of Tarabuth. The Marshal, who is called “The Mother” by the Tribes people, is one of the greatest tactical minds that has ever lived. It is said that no man has ever broken ranks under her command, and that she has never lost a battle. Her will is beyond reproach. Her strength beyond measure. She is unbreakable. The Savage is a sadder tale, for it is said that long ago he was her Husband. The Tribesman call him “Father.” Twice again the size of of a grave bear he wanders the swamps, lost to his own fury. It is said to be a terrible omen when a Tribesman encounters him in the wild, as anyone who ever has, has fallen victim to the change. See the The Tale of Mother and Father in the Faith and Deities Section for more detail.